Trapped In The Tower
by Orpus and Co
Summary: Chapter Ten: Splish-Splash, Take A Bath. Also the end. Includes a rather special epilogue that should make you feel all nice 'n fuzzy inside. Be sure to review.
1. Default Chapter

-system online-  
-begin serious introduction procedure-  
-serious introduction procedure not found-  
-begin standard introduction procedure-  
  
Trapped In The Tower!  
Chapter 1!  
  
Rhubarb rhubarb blah blah blah! In short, the power goes out and there's a really huge flood and they're trapped in their tower! The only outside they have is the roof, but strangely enough the tower is leak proof, so they still live inside! Will they run out of food or anything like that? Hopefully you will read enough to find out! Tempers flare and shit happens! BAD shit! Some comedy, because Starfire is dumb and Beastboy is fun!  
  
-introduction procedure complete-  
-begin standard disclaimer procedure-  
  
Disclaimer: Orpus does not in any way, shape, form, dimension, or hypothetical plausibility own any of the characters featured in this story. This is merely a work of fan fiction; any similarities between the events or characters portrayed herein to any real events or persons living or dead is really not worth suing someone for. Please don't sue Him!  
  
-Titan's Tower, the common room, where the Titans sit in the dark-  
  
There must be someone still out there! said the somewhat less that fearless leader, Robin. If we can only-  
There's nothing we can do, Robin. replied the shady Raven. Other than assess the problem, we've done all we possibly could. Finally, the somewhat unaccustomed Starfire partook in the conversation: Why do the lights not work, Robin? I feel quite uncomfortable in all this darkness.  
The power's down, Star. I have no idea when it'll come back on, but I'm sure it won't be before the water goes down.  
What? Why not? boomed the partially artificial Cyborg. It's only water! You're not afraid of water! You can turn into a shark or a Plesiosaur, but none of us can!  
The bantam shapeshifter Beastboy merely turned towards the half-mechanical behemoth and said, Dude, it's got all kinds of dead sewer stuff in it! It's nasty! Turning away, the smallish hero continued fixing his flashlight. Seriously! I could get cancer or something in that stuff!  
  
Approaching the metal brute and the elflike boy, Robin suggested a possible plan: Why don't we go to the roof? It's quite possible that one of us could find some other people by flying around over the city.  
The large semi-robot turned down Robin's plan, saying Nobody's gonna fly in that weather, Robin. The wind keeps changing direction, blowing faster than any of us can fly.  
And what of the Justice League? asked Starfire, looking hopefully at Robin. It's possible that they too survived the flood, and they may be able to help us.  
That wouldn't be possible, Starfire; answered Raven. Even if they're in the same situation as us, their headquarters is far too short to break the top of the water.  
  
With his flashlight finally on, the lightly-built Beastboy said, We've gotta do something, Raven. If we're going to wait this thing out, we'll need to prepare... I say we sort the food and divide it into rations.  
In answer, there was onecomment: As much as I regret saying it, Beastboy's right. The dark telekinetic walked over to the couch. We have no idea how long this flood will last, and we don't know how long our pantry will hold out. We've got to do something.  
  
End of Chapter 1


	2. What did you expect? The Frugal Gourmét...

Trapped In The Tower, Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Orpus owns none of these characters. This is simply a work of fiction, written by a fan of the show which it is based on. Anyway, there's not going to be that much stupid in this story. It's more of a serious story than the others.  
  
-And now, in German!  
Verzicht: Orpus besitzt keine dieser Buchstaben. Dieses ist einfach eine Arbeit der Erfindung, geschrieben durch einen Ventilator des Erscheinens, das er an basiert. Sowieso wird es nicht daß geben viel, das in dieser Geschichte dumm ist. Sie ist mehr einer ernsten Geschichte als die anderen.  
  
-And now, the story!  
  
Bringing the last food out of the pantry, Cyborg blurted Where are my god-damn Fritos!? Looking away with slight guilt, Beastboy added Who ate all the marshmallows? We could have made pies!  
  
With a slight drop of sweat, Raven asked How would you make pies with marshmallows? What, do you stick it in a napkin and microwave it?  
  
cried the shape shifter. You crush graham crackers to make the crust, then melt the marshmallows in a saucepan over medium heat. Once you've finished the crust, you pour the liquid marshmallow into the crust, as so, he said, while wearing what appeared to be a chef's hat and a frilly apron and conducting the procedure in the way a professional TV chef would. As soon as you have scraped all of the marshmallow out of the saucepan, you sprinkle chocolate chips, nuts, or whatever you like onto the top of the pie. Setting the oven to 150°F, you slip in the pie as such.  
  
The event continued as he amused the audience' by juggling several dangerously sharp knives for the next five minutes. Finally, the timer went off, signaling that the pie was, at last, complete.  
  
Taking care not to leave it in too long, you then remove the pie from the oven, allow it to cool, and serve.  
  
A/N: Orpus would strongly suggest you _NOT_ try this yourself, as He simply made up the entire procedure as He was writing this and has no idea how to actually make a pie out of graham crackers and marshmallows. As marshmallows are mainly composed of sugar, which contains a lot of carbon, the pie would inflate insanely and probably explode in an apocalyptically fiery, yet soft and fluffy, fireball of death.  
  
As soon as the pie was on the counter and Beastboy put an end to his show, the other Titans stared in confusion. Said Robin, How did you get the stove and oven to work? The whole thing is electric, and unless I'm horrifically wrong, the power went out nearly twenty-four hours ago.  
  
Cyborg looked at Robin and calmly replied, Haven't you noticed? The power came back on about two hours ago. Sadly, there's no TV, and I haven't picked up anything on the radio.  
  
Starfire, seeming to finally notice the lights as well, cried out in her significantly shrill voice, Oh, wonderful! Perhaps this means that the high waters have finally receded!  
  
I wouldn't count on it, Starfire, answered Raven. If you would look out the window there, you would notice that the water has most certainly NOT receded.  
  
As the titans filed themselves into the common room, hoping for any possible entertainment, they found themselves faced with a dillema:  
  
So, my amigos, what do you want to listen to? Oh! How about Gorillaz?  
  
Yes, they found themselves trapped between a day of complete and utter boredom and Beastboy's (as they said) questionable music.  
  
Uh, no...  
  
Yeah... hey! How about... They Might Be Giants?  
  
Mmmmm... I don't think so, B.  
  
Yellow Magic Orchestra?  
  
  
  
Balanescu Quartet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenacious D!?  
  
  
  
Not even The Pillows!?  
  
Hmmm... no. I think we should just try to do NORMAL things; that way, we won't suffer from any kind of shock, bellowed Cyborg.  
  
Apparently, this statement angered the... (oh, damn... running out of synonyms...) smallish Beastboy, who swiftly inquired, Hey! Why would my music put anybody in shock!? You just suck!  
  
whooped the gargantuan Cyborg. YOU suck, you twitchy little midget!  
  
Cried Beastboy as he changed into a Ram and lunged at Cyborg:   
  
As the two battled on the floor, rolling everywhere and knocking over several incredibly expensive-looking vases(which had not been there before), the others sought to restrain them as quickly and as well as they possibly could. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in keeping either of the two completely uninjured.  
  
End of Chapter 2


	3. What will they do? What will they play?

Trapped In The Tower, Chapter 3!  
  
You know what the disclaimer says: Blah blah blah don't own characters blah blah blah in this story. Blah blah blah, coincidental and should be blah blah blah ignored.  
  
-They have finished breaking up the fight between Cyborg and Beastboy; unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in preventing any injury to the two involved in the quarrel.  
  
As Starfire tends to the scrapes and bruises of a defeated looking Beastboy, she can't help but ask, Why can't we all just get along? We have no need to fight!  
  
Leaping up from the table, Beastboy exclaimed, He started it! Realizing he had sent bandages flying across the room and that he had knocked over Starfire, he returned to the table with a vanquished look on his face. Well, he did.  
  
Picking shards of ceramic out of his joints, Cyborg looked over his shoulder and replied, Who says that other that kindergartners?  
  
Shut up!  
  
Sweeping up the broken pieces, Raven finally cracked. Where did we get those vases? In fact, why did we even HAVE those vases?  
  
At last, Robin found what he thought to be the smart thing to say: That's beside the point. What we need to do is form a plan to keep ourselves from killing each other. If the Justice League was in their space station instead of the Hall of Justice, we may have a way to get out of this place.  
  
And how will we reach them? cried Beastboy. We're trapped in this damn tower, and there's nothing we can do!  
  
That's no excuse to kill each other, said Raven. But Robin has a point. We need a plan.  
  
How about we just stay in our rooms and sleep and stuff? asked the now pottery-free Cyborg. There's all kinds of stuff we can do to amuse ourselves other than listening to questionable...   
  
Go to hell! My music is great! screamed Beastboy with steam shooting from his ears.   
  
If the electronic pleasure device does not receive signals anymore, inquired Starfire, could we perhaps use the smaller device of games?  
  
Nobody touches my Playstation but ME! shrieked the obviously sleep-deprived Beastboy. It's MINE! He leaped off the table, collected the system, and dashed to his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
I do believe he's gone _kran-kor_, said Starfire. Responding to the questioning looks from her teammates, she added, as you might say here, he's gone... um... crazy?  
  
I think that's the most sense anyone's made all day, stated Robin. It's obvious that we've not seen the last of these fights.  
  
There are many things we may do to keep ourselves occupied, asserted Starfire. I suggest we perform some sort of role-playing activity!  
  
Apparently taking a more than healthy interest in the suggestion, Cyborg shouted, Ooh! Ooh! Let's play Pirates!!!  
  
Let's not and say we did, stated Raven.  
  
You're too angry! said Cyborg. Have a WOWWYPOP! he screamed as he threateningly thrust a Dum-Dum in Raven's general direction.  
  
A/N: Orpus does not own Dum-Dums, and in case you be a fool, wowwypop' means lollipop.'  
  
GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!! shrieked Raven as she dismantled Cyborg in a reckless fashion.  
  
-End of chapter 3!


	4. What has happened to Cyborg?

Trapped In The Tower, Chapter 4  
  
Robin and Beastboy were taking on the painstaking task of reassembling Cyborg. Off on the other side of the room, Starfire was comforting a distraught Raven. It's okay, Raven, she said. Cyborg is only under a lot of stress, as are we all.  
  
That's no excuse to take me apart! screamed Cyborg's disembodied head.  
  
Shut up! cried Beastboy. It just makes it harder to think when you yell like that! It's hard enough doing this without the instructions! Why did you throw them away, you idiot!?  
  
Calm down, Beastboy, said an obviously tense Robin. We have to get along, or we may end up getting really hurt.  
  
Why did this flood happen? asked Raven. Why did this all happen?  
  
We needn't concern ourselves with these questions, Raven, said Starfire, obviously playing the part of mediator between what seemed to be four armies on the edge of full-blown war. But I agree with Robin. We have to keep ourselves calm, no matter what. We can not afford to fight amongst ourselves, lest we injure each other, or our relationships.  
  
Why are you all philosophy, Star? asked a puzzled Beastboy. And what's with all the biblical-type talking?  
  
But this is how we speak on my planet. I see no wrongs caused by speaking in such a manner.  
  
THIS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING PLANET! Realizing he had screamed a hurtful obscenity at Starfire, Beastboy clapped his mouth shut and continued assembling Cyborg.  
  
What are we supposed to do? asked Raven. We can't all hide in our rooms, but if we stay out here like this, we may end up killing each other.  
  
Finally whole, Cyborg added, And what if we run out of food before the flood goes away? There's nowhere to get more, and I'd hate to think of what might happen if we _do_ run out.  
  
Dude, I'd really like to not think about that, replied Beastboy. We have enough food and stuff to last us up to a week and a half after today, and I don't think the weather will be so bad for _that _long.  
  
Beastboy is correct, said a relieved Starfire. I don't believe any of us have been up to the roof for a few days, and the clouds may have retreated.  
  
Up on the roof, the Titans were thrilled to see that the clouds and wind had indeed receded, and that the water had apparently gone down somewhere around fifteen feet.  
  
Well, this should give us more hope, stated Starfire.  
  
That is mostly what we have, answered Raven. We have food, we have shelter, and we have hope. That is all.  
  
You're wrong, Raven, argued Beastboy. We're all in this together, which means we have each other.  
  
responded Cyborg, as he looked out over the ocean that surrounded the submerged tower. That's what we need... a little more kindliness around here.  
  
Oh, I agree most wholeheartedly! cried Starfire. But now that the weather has calmed, should we not send ourlelves out to seek...  
  
Seek what, Star? inquired Robin.  
  
... Stuff? replied a slightly embarassed Starfire.  
  
Stuff indeed, as the Titans had no idea what could possibly be lurking in the sunken area which had once been the city. Hopefully, it would once again be a city, when the waters receded to normal levels and the population returned to clean up what was now under a considerable sea.  
  
Jumping ahead nearly three hours, Starfire lands on the tower. Although tired from a long time of searching, she notices Cyborg watching the sun set over the alarmingly beautiful ocean.  
  
I find the sea to be beautiful too, Cyborg, she said, then added but I miss the city, with its tall buildings, and malls, and restaurants, and... Cyborg?  
  
Abruptly she noticed that the metal man was not staring into the sunset, but was, in fact, sleeping like a log in a deep freeze.  
  
Cyborg? Wake up, you should not be sleeping while balanced on the edge of the roof, she said, but found that all her efforts were in vain, as the brute would not awaken.  
  
Landing on the roof and assuming his natural shape, Beastboy asked, What's up with him? What, does Cyborg like that kind of romantic crap?  
  
Beastboy! Oh, thank goodness you are here! I am unable to rouse Cyborg!  
  
Something's wrong? inquired Raven as she, too, touched down on the roof.  
  
Yes, I believe so! Beastboy, run and get Robin! Something has happened to Cyborg!  
  
End of chapter 4


	5. And thus begins the fluff

Chapter 5  
  
-Titan's Tower, Common Room  
  
This doesn't make any sense! shouted Beastboy as he paced up and down the room in an irritatingly repetitive fashion. His power cells are at 70%!  
  
If you don't sit down, Beastboy, said an obviously maddened Starfire, I will dispatch you in a most cruel fashion.  
  
At this, Raven's glare of pure exasperation shifted from Beastboy to a look of utter shock at the violent statement that had forced its way out of Starfire. That may help, Starfire, but I don't think Robin would like it, wherever he is.  
  
As if he had been waiting for such a cue, Robin entered the common room. Is Cyborg _still_ asleep? He went up to look at the sun about two hours ago, he said while rubbing his eyes. I went to see if he wanted some ramen, but he was asleep. Seeing him like that reminded me of how little sleep I've had, so I went to my room.  
  
Oh, Robin! Cyborg won't wake up! cried Starfire as she threw herself around him, sending them both spiraling to the floor.  
  
He won't?  
  
No, dude! It's like he's in a coma or something! shouted a twitching Beastboy.  
  
Did you try restarting him?  
  
Did we what?  
  
Yeah, he was probably thinking about poetry and stuff. You know he crashes whenever he does that.  
  
Looking sheepish, Raven flew in circles around Cyborg until finally locating Cyborg's restart button. Why he had one in the first place she could never guess, but she was still glad that he had one. Raven knew enough of computers to do what she needed, but she had neither the knowledge nor the patience to manually reboot one.  
  
Hey! What happened to the sun!? cried a now concious Cyborg.  
  
Dude, you crashed when you were thinking of poetry or something. Poetry may be just what I need, though,' thought Beastboy.  
  
Oh man, I need to get updated. That's the third time I've crashed from thinking of poetry stuff this year!  
  
Then why didn't you tell us about this? asked Raven.  
  
Well, I only had to tell Robin, cause he was the only one who was around whenever I was looking at stuff that made me think.  
  
Then I suppose you should leave the thinking to _other_ people.  
  
shouted Beastboy. That's weak, Raven! Try being more sociable, okay?  
  
Sorry... I'm just really tense as of late, replied Raven. I'm really not used to being trapped in a tower with a bunch of people like this. I'm more accustomed to my room, she said as she walked down the hall and entered her room.  
  
At 5:54, Raven came out of her room in search of something to eat. Rounding the corner, she was very nearly flattened by the several heaping baskets of dirty clothes; these baskets were carried by Starfire, as she hazardously stumbled her way to the laundry room.  
  
Starfire, what are you doing? she asked, prepared for a painfully dumb answer.  
  
The answer, however, was actually quite sound: The plan is for us all to maintain as normal and familiar a routine as possible, she said, whilst grunting under the weight of the baskets, so we experience as little stress as we can. Cyborg and Beastboy were cleaning the kitchen, but I suppose they're cleaning something else by now; confidentially, I didn't feel much stress previously, but this activity is making me feel quite... strained."  
  
Hey, Star! Don't forget these! said Beastboy as he threw several handfuls of underpants (a few pairs of which were decorated with rocketships) at Starfire, causing her to jump to the side and drop the baskets with a cataclysmic blam.  
  
Regaining her balance, Starfire shouted, Beastboy! Do not assault me with your ferocious pants of under! I do not wish to smell like your behind!  
  
After half a minute of laughing himself to death, Beastboy left and continued whatever he had been doing before.  
  
After throwing a nasty look at him, Starfire gathered up the laundry and continued on her way to the laundry room (while muttering what were definitely curses in her language).  
  
After quickly consuming a small (but surprisingly juicy) apple, Raven chose to join Starfire in the laundry room.  
  
Aww, Star! How much more laundry will you bring in here!? cried Robin, his hands sore from folding several wardrobes' worth of clothes. Come to think of it, how do we have so many clothes? I didn't think we all had even _this_ much laundry _combined_!  
  
Oh Robin, calm down! squeaked Starfire. This is much better than potatoing the couch with nothing to watch! Why, this even gives me a chance to learn of the custom you humans call doing laundry.' There was no such thing on my planet!  
  
Why am I not surprised?' thought Raven. I did all my laundry last week. By the way, this plan seems to be working. Who's the genius who came up with it?  
  
Uhh... Beastboy, said a somewhat fearful Robin.  
  
In Raven's mind, Robin was right to feel afraid. In her experience, Beastboy was most certainly not an avid planner, and when he planned, it was one of two things: either it was a joke, pulled to get a simple laugh; or it was simply a serious plan that just wouldn't work or one that horribly backfired, after which he would say that it was a joke and laugh a quiet, forced chuckle.  
  
Beastboy seemed to want everybody there when he revealed it, stated Starfire, but we couldn't get you out of your room. You must have been asleep. It was sort of strange... it seemed as though he really wanted _you_ there for some reason.  
  
But finally, he gave up and just told us the plan, said Robin as he massaged his almost numb hands.  
  
Finally bored with laundry, Raven stalked out of the room, leaving Robin with Starfire.  
  
Well, Robin, said Starfire, there won't be any more laundry to fold for a while...  
  
Thank god for that... my hands are almost dead.  
  
Um... Robin?  
  
  
  
Blushing, Starfire sat next to him on the folding table and placed her hand on his. Robin, I...  
  
I know, Star.  
  
You do?  
  
I feel the same, he said as he ran his fingers thru her hair.  
  
Elsewhere, of course, Beastboy and Cyborg were busy scrubbing every surface in the bathroom.  
  
B, why we gotta scrub every damn inch of this place? asked Cyborg. I _hate_ soap! It leaves a nasty film on me!  
  
Just shut up and do it, man, said Beastboy. It'll keep us from going postal on each other. Trust me.  
  
Last time you said _that_, I ended up needing an oil change, a paint job, and a new left pinky.  
  
Aah, shit happens.  
  
By the way, B, asked Cyborg as he cleaned the sink with a toothbrush, why were you so intent on getting Raven out there to hear the plan?  
  
Uh!? I... don't know what you're talking about, dude.  
  
Liar. I saw you. You wanted her to be there a lot.  
  
Well, I...  
  
Go on.  
  
Now blushing visibly, Beastboy gave up. Okay, okay, I admit it... I wanted her to be there... because...  
  
Why, B?  
  
... because I wanted to... impress her.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 5


	6. And He Is Noticed

Orpus owns none of these characters, which you already knew.  
  
Chapter Six: And He Is Noticed  
  
  
  
Sitting bored on the couch, Beastboy feels like a fool for revealing his most closely guarded secret to Cyborg. Of course he is Beastboy's closest friend, but he has learned not to trust Cyborg with Extremely sensitive information.  
  
So, B, what are ya gonna do? asked Cyborg as he dealt a crushing blow to the couch by flopping down on it. I don't mean about cleaning... ah, you know what I mean. Robin and Star are _still_ doing laundry...  
  
Flashing to the laundry room, Robin and Starfire are gazing deeply into each other's eyes; this happens to be one of those rare occasions at which he takes off his stupid little mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
What are we to do now?  
  
Well, I'm not sure... I guess we'll think about it for a while, he answered, and awkwardly continued folding laundry.  
  
Seeing how nervous Robin was to become involved with someone in this fashion, Starfire simply smiled and nodded, then returned to sorting the dirty laundry into piles.  
  
Returning to the common romm: ... by the way B, what was Starfire yelling at you for just a while ago?  
  
Huh? Oh! That... said Beastboy, as if coming out of deep thought. That's because I tossed my skiffies at her, and she was all like, Beastboy! Do not fling your ferocious pantaloons of underneath at my person! I have no desire to reek of your butt!' he answered, mocking Starfire with his eyes crossed and hands in the air.  
  
After a long fit of laughter, Cyborg finally regained his composure. Well, what're you gonna do about Raven?  
  
Come on, dude! It's none of your business!  
  
Aww, widdy-biddy Beasty-boy is gwowin' up! Cyborg said in a frighteningly squeaky voice as he reached out and pinched Beastboy's cheeks. Seriously, man. You've got to think bigger if you want her to be impressed.  
  
Slapping Cyborg's hands away from his swollen cheeks, Beastboy asked, Bigger? Like what?  
  
I dunno... get her a diamond-encrusted cape from the seventh level of hell? he asked sarcastically.  
  
Jeez, quit being such a bitch, dude! cried an angered Beastboy. Can't you tell I'm serious about this!?  
  
Sorry, B! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!  
  
Well, don't, said Beastboy, as he once again slipped into deep thought. Maybe... maybe if I make her... tea? No, no, no! That's stupid!' he thought. I can make her... cupcakes? No! That's _stupider_! Oh, man, what CAN I do? She'll _never notice me_!'  
  
B, where ya going?  
  
I'm going to my room. To think.  
  
Later that day, all were assembled in the common room, save for Beastboy, who was digging himself into a pit of gloom as he consistently critisized himself too harshly on how to grab Raven's attention.  
  
Where is Beastboy? asked Starfire. I hope I did not scold him too harshly earlier...  
  
Nah, B's used to that sort of thing, replied Cyborg.  
  
It's... quiet, said Raven as she pondered where Beastboy could possibly be, favoring that topic over the countless possible things he would believe to be more pressing than teasing the living heck out of his teammates.  
  
Well, we've got nothing else to do now, and since the big plan's creator is off somewhere else doing god-knows-what, stated Robin, I guess we should just do our own thing.  
  
Oh! I would like very much to prepare dinner for everyone! shouted Starfire. Seeing what could only be described as PUDDING!' in her eyes, Robin quickly suggested an alternate plan:  
  
How about Macaroni?  
  
OHH YEAH! MACARONI TIME!!! Cyborg was apparently too enthusiastic about this plan, but both Robin and Starfire also had a soft spot for the cheesy noodles (though nowhere near the size of Cyborg's).  
  
As soon as the food was ready, Cyborg began to plow through his serving like a rabid wombat.  
  
Cyborg, isn't Beastboy going to join us? Starfire asked worriedly. Does he not like the noodles of cheese?  
  
Taking a moment to swallow, Cyborg answered, He's fine, he just wanted some time to think.  
  
Judging by the amount of water missing from his sponge, concluded Robin, he's been off thinking for about five and a half hours. I'm no doctor, but he's got to be caving in on himself by now.  
  
How do you figure that? asked Raven, as she decided to finally join the conversation.  
  
You've all seen him. He's skinny as hell, and by the looks of the kitchen, he probably didn't have lunch either.  
  
Well, what must we do about this? asked Starfire. Shall I take some food to him?  
  
said Cyborg, as he came up with a plan. You've done enough today...  
  
Then what are we to do? He is our friend, and we simply can _not_ allow him to starve!  
  
Having finally formed his plan, Cyborg prepared to begin his genius' operation.   
  
she asked, looking up from her plate.  
  
Take some food to Beastboy. You've not done much today, so I think it should be you.  
  
she said, taking a dish of the holy substance down the hall to Beastboy's room. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer.  
  
demanded a quiet voice from inside.  
  
Um, food? answered Raven, and was then startled by the door instantly opening. Beastboy was a wreck, eyes red from either crying slightly or staring into space a little too often; his hair was messy, as was his fur, but he just stared at Raven with eyes that seemed to be looking upon a sacred idol.  
Beastboy said nothing, but without moving his gaze, he accepted the food. Raven thought she saw small tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and quickly walked away, trying to come up with any possible reason Beastboy could have for falling into such a depression.  
  
End of chapter six


	7. Somebody Knows Her Secret

Orpus owns none of these characters.  
  
Chapter Seven: Somebody Knows Her Secret  
  
  
  
After watching the sunset on the roof with Starfire, Robin was calmly putting his clothes away when he heard a knock at his door. Come in, he said, and Beastboy entered.  
  
Dude, I really need your help.  
  
With what?  
  
Well, you and Star are, you know...  
  
... How do you know about that? Robin asked, turning his head slowly to the shapeshifter.  
  
I went up to the roof earlier, and saw you watching the sunset, and....  
  
Okay, but what do you need help with?  
  
Uh... it's, uh...  
  
Entering the room behind Beastboy, Cyborg wisely closed the door after finishing his small friend's sentence.  
  
You need help with _Raven_? he said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Sitting on the floor with a sad look on his face, Beastboy nodded. I just can't do anything that would impress her.  
  
I wouldn't say that, said Robin. There's got to be something she really, _really_ likes. Starfire likes... well, she likes just about anything, but she really likes Oreos.  
  
Raven doesn't go for those, said Cyborg. What about some really dark flowers?  
  
She doesn't like flowers, either, Robin reminded him. Oh! Remember when she and Star switched bodies? They had to learn a lot about each other in order to use their powers. We could go ask her!  
  
shouted Beastboy and Cyborg in unison.  
  
As this was happening, Starfire was looking through her pictures of home, feeling slightly homesick; of course, the pudding she was eating (her pudding of homesickness') was doing much to soothe her. After a while, though, she began looking through her pictures of Robin and fawning over the boy featured in them. When there came a knock on her door, she quickly hid the pictures and answered. Oh, Robin! Beastboy and Cyborg, too! What may I do for you?  
  
Closing the door after they entered, Robin asked: Starfire, what's something that Raven really likes?  
  
I... do not understand.  
  
B wants to impress her, whispered Cyborg, but he doesn't know what to do or what to get.  
  
Oh! I know she likes silence, and dark birds, and shadows, and books, and...  
  
No, no, no... said Robin. We mean along the lines of flowers or snacks.  
  
Oh. Well, if I remember correctly, she likes the kind of food which leaves your mouth burning and compelled to seek out moisture. Upon receiving blank stares, she quickly searched for a shorter way of putting it, and finally said: Very, very, very spicy food.  
  
Well, I can do spicy...  
  
said Cyborg. Make curry for dinner! That stuff is like, the hottest, deadliest shit on earth!  
  
Yeah, I can do that! Thanks!  
  
B, WAIT!  
  
  
  
We all ate already.  
  
Aww, man!  
  
Hold on, said Robin. I don't think we have the stuff to make curry here. You could go get the stuff and make it tomorrow.  
  
Yeah! Thanks, guys! Beastboy went skipping down the hall and clicked his heels as he went to the garage. Being the only one with a license, he was the only one who got to use the car; they had long ago learned not to ride with him, for he drives like a maniac.  
  
Well, Robin... wanna play Turbo Death Master 4: Hell In A Handkerchief!?  
  
As Robin and Cyborg raced to the common room, Starfire watched them run, then continued looking at her pictures.  
  
Across the hall, Raven was reading in her bed. Ready to sleep, she reached for her bookmark, a picture of Beastboy, having adorably fallen over from exhaustion caused by an entire night playing against Cyborg. she said to herself, he's far too immature to think of such things. I'd be surprised if he ever will. Putting the bookmark in the tome and setting it on her nightstand, she turned off her light and fell asleep.  
  
In the common room, Beastboy was sitting on the couch, smacking his forehead as if he were a complete idiot.  
  
B? I thought you left!  
  
Remember the flood? he asked as he thought of a way to do something.  
  
Oh yeah, said Robin. How the heck did _that_ slip my mind!?  
  
Doesn't matter, said Beastboy, his ears pricking up with pride. I can turn into a dolphin or something and find some kind of stuff at the supermarket.  
  
asked Cyborg nervously, How are you going to get anything from there?  
  
See, the city was almost totally abandoned before the flood, thanks to the warnings, he said, looking very sly. I can go in there and find some kind of curry powder stuff. They keep it in airtight baggies.  
  
Isn't that stealing?  
  
Come on, it's at the bottom of the damn ocean! It's not like I'm taking ancient Spanish dubloons!  
  
Still, dude, said Cyborg, the water's been going down a lot every day now, and it'll be about a week before the city is above sea level again. As soon as the people return, you should go pay for the stuff.  
  
Fine, fine! Don't get your panties in a bunch!  
  
Hey! I don't wear panties!  
  
Then what's with the blond wig and sparkly dresses in your closet, huh!?  
  
screamed Robin. Cyborg dresses up like a girl!?  
  
NO I DON'T! B MADE THAT STUFF UP!  
  
Yeah, that I did, said Beastboy as he walked up the stairs to the roof. I'll see you on the far side, gentlemen.  
  
Elsewhere, Starfire was looking through some books she had borrowed from Raven. Unfortunately for Raven, she had left many of her adorable' Beastboy bookmarks in the books. Managing to put one and one and come up with two (instead of fimbar), Starfire gasped in awe. Raven likes...  
  
End of Chapter Seven


	8. Burning Cinder Fury of Crimson Chaos Fir...

Orpus does not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Eight: Burning Cinder Fury of Crimson Chaos Fire  
  
  
  
Raven woke in the morning to the sounds of Beastboy screaming and things falling over and breaking. Walking out of her room (still in nightgown and half asleep), she follows the sounds to the Medibay,' where it seems Cyborg has been chasing Beastboy with a hypodermic needle.  
  
Get that thing the heck away from me, dammit!  
  
You cut your arm on what you described as a big, rusty piece of metal! You haven't had a tetanus shot in too long! You're at risk!  
  
I am not! And I _hate_ needles!  
  
Starfire was trying to help Cyborg. As she pursued Beastboy by flying, she continually said, Beastboy, we're trying to help you! Cyborg says you are at risk from the tetanus, which must be a debilitating disease! Please, stop running!  
  
Beastboy, STOP! shrieked Robin as Beastboy zoomed past him, moderate amounts of blood leaking from his left arm.  
  
Now fully awake (and NOT amused), Raven reaced out and grabbed Beastboy by the shoulders, causing the two of them to fall in a comic fashion. Shut up and take the stupid shot.  
  
Beastboy obeyed mechanically, which caused Raven to raise an eyebrow. As he sat on the padded table and accepted the shot, he looked more like a war-hardened veteran than his usual joker self, causing Raven to raise the other eyebrow as well. Once the shot was successfully administered, Beastboy removed his shirt and began wrapping his arm in gauze.  
  
Beastboy wanted to show Raven that he could be mature, which he believed she didn't think possible of him. Glancing up every so often (and seeing that Raven was looking straight at him), he shot his gaze back down to hide the fact that he was blushing (just slightly, but it's easy to notice when you're green).  
  
As soon as Raven left to get her tea, she heard the sounds of struggle return. Rolling her eyes, she thought to herself, That's Beastboy. He never knows when to quit...' Reflecting on her thoughts, she discovered that this was the quality of his she most admired (and loathed). he would never stop joking, always seeming to come up with something in the darkest of times to lift everyone's spirits; unfortunately, he would also never shut up, which made it difficult for her to meditate.  
  
After dressing and drinking her tea, she went to sit on the couch, fully prepared to ignore Starfire's constant babbling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Beastboy watching her, but whenever she looked his way, he blushed slightly and turned away. When she looked the other way, though, her defenses collapsed, allowing Starfire's incessant blubbering to assault her with its full force.  
  
Would anyone like to watch some movies? I believe we could watch some comedy to celebrate how far the water has gone down!  
  
Fully agreeing with Starfire's idea, Cyborg proceeded to leap at the DVD shelf and argue with Beastboy on what to watch. He wanted to watch Bruce Almighty, whereas Beastboy demanded Death To Smoochy (which are, by the way, very good movies you should all watch).  
  
Oh, here we go,' thought Robin, knowing that these arguments don't often end well. Look, why don't we just watch Kung Pow (also very good)?  
  
Seeing that they paid Robin no attention, Raven was about to throw something at them when the argument erupted in the two of them beating on each other with the intent to maim.  
  
Oh, no! You must not fight like this! We are all friends here! screamed Starfire, but to no avail. She quickly tried to separate the two, but on her own, she was simply cast aside, her head meeting the wall with a loud bang!  
  
shrieked Robin, which paused the two gladiators. Rushing over to see if she was okay, Robin was relieved to see that she had only moderately bumped her head. You guys are out of control! he scolded them, causing Beastboy to look at the floor in shame. Why can't you just grow up!? You could have seriously hurt each other, not to mention Starfire!  
  
It's okay, Robin, said Starfire as she stood up from the point of collision. They are simply stressed out,' and they need to relieve themselves.  
  
Well, let's hope we don't do it on the floor, said Beastboy, swiftly returning to a good mood.  
  
Uh? I'm afraid I do not understand, said Starfire.  
  
Laughing on the inside, Raven explained: To relieve yourself' is to go to the bathroom, Star.  
  
Finally understanding, Starfire did her piercing little giggle and covered her mouth.  
  
Later that day, Raven was lured from meditation by an interesting smell. Following the scent as though she were in a cartoon, Raven found herself in the kitchen. Beastboy was making some kind of stew; a stew which, much to her delight, contained many incredibly spicy things in quantities that would mean instant death to most friendly (and unfriendly) woodland creatures.  
  
Oh! H... hi, Raven... he said, noticing that she was watching him cook. His cheeks going red and his brain turning to jelly, he forgot where everything was and accidentally plunged his hand into the vat of burning crimson death that he called curry. Nearly jumping out of his fur, he ran to the freezer and plunged his hand into the ice collector, all the while screaming bloody murder and cursing the curry he had made with such care.  
  
With everyone present (due to Beastboy's cries of unimaginable pain), he finished the curry with his one currently functional hand, the other having been somewhat healed and bandaged by his beloved birdy after taking it from the freezer.  
  
As Raven tested the curry (with Beastboy gnawing his hands off in the background), her pompadom (that's the little bread thingy you eat curry with... sort of like a tortilla, but hard) very nearly burst into flame. Once she had fully chewed and swallowed the test bit, her hood flew back, almost torn apart from the force of the steam that was coming out of her ears (or would, if they were in a cartoon, which they are, so why not?), and she nodded in approval.  
  
End of Chapter Eight


	9. Eggs On The Wall

Orpus does not own these characters, dammit! Stop calling!  
  
Chapter Nine: Eggs On The Wall  
  
  
  
In order to survive Beastboy's wrathful curry, the other Titans came up with a surprising array of methods. For example, Cyborg simply shut off his tongue; Robin, on the other hand, shot his head full of Novocain. Starfire was forced to drink an entire gallon of milk after eating, making her clothes uncomfortably tight. If you were too look at Beastboy's face long enough, you would notice tears of unimaginable pain drip from his eyes, quickly soaked up by his napkin.  
  
Later on, in the common room, Raven was reading her book (and snacking on some wasabi peas, which Beastboy also brought from the supermarket). Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg were becoming extremely competitive in their game; Raven, looking up for a brief moment, could easily see the worry written all over Starfire's face. Raven, too, was worried that someone would get hurt again, paying special thought to Beastboy's slight build. If Cyborg were to roll over onto him, he could very possibly be smashed into the floor (if he were to lose his quick reflexes and not turn into something tougher).  
  
As if not wanting to disappoint the girls, the argument quickly turned into a bloodthirsty free-for-all. Just as the brawl started, Starfire leaps from her seat and tossed herself between them. Paying her no mind, Beastboy and Cyborg continued to maul each other, while Robin escorted her from the ring. Dropping her book, Raven was shocked by the growing ferocity of their quarrels. Even as they were separated by her dark magic, they continued trying to kill each other.  
  
she screamed, causing them to stop and stare at her with blank faces. There's no good reason to gut each other. We have food, electricity, and shelter. We DON'T need to murder each other over a stupid video game. Releasing them from her telekinetic grip, she stormed off to her room.  
  
Oh, thanks a LOT, Cyborg! shouted Beastboy. Now I _know_ she hates me! I'll _never_ make an impression!!!!! In much the same fashion as Raven, he stomped off to his room and bolted the door.  
  
Coming back with a look of total surprise on her face, it was apparent that Raven had not gotten her room as soon as Beastboy had thought. He'll never _what!?_ she asked.  
  
said Robin, now you know.  
  
said Cyborg; at last, it was his turn to shout. Don't give out people's secrets!  
  
Well, now she's _sure_ to know!  
  
Walking off to her room again, Raven thought to herself, Beastboy's trying to impress me?' A slight grin forming on her face as she formed an idea, she closed herself in her room to further develop the plan.  
  
Later that day, Robin and Cyborg were continuing to have problems in coaxing Beastboy out of his nest (hey, that sounds like Orpus' bed!). Ready to give up, they called on Starfire, hoping she would have some idea of how to get him out.  
  
Beastboy, won't you please come out? she asked. There's food!  
  
You're wasting your time! This was the first response they had in hours. I've already got a lot of snacks in here, so beat it!  
  
B, you said you only got that curry powder and the wasabi things! shouted Cyborg. I hope you _are_ planning to pay for that stuff later!  
  
Later once again, Cyborg is speaking to Beastboy through the wall between their rooms. Yeah, I understand that you find Raven... appealing. I mean, look at that _suit!!!_  
  
Dude, that's only _part_ of it!  
  
Yeah, but you gotta admit... she _is_ a majorly excellent babe.  
  
Yeah... an incredible specimen of the species _Babeus superiorus._  
  
She's totally babe-a-licious.  
  
If she were a president, she'd be Babe-raham Lincoln.  
  
From her adjacent room, Starfire screams: Beastboy! Cyborg! Do cease your talking, as Robin and I are trying to sleep!  
  
THEY'RE SLEEPIN' TOGETHER! squealed Cyborg.  
  
Unfortunately, his squawking awoke Raven, who nearly destroyed the tower in anger. All of you SHUT UP!  
  
Jeepers, Raven! said Cyborg. Calm down!  
  
_UKRALI SU MI TASNU!!!!!!_ screams Raven, and Cyborg proceeds to explode.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Raven notices that someone has already brewed her some tea. Beastboy' she thinks as she pours herself a cup and turns to the fridge.  
  
Beastboy, not knowing Raven was awake yet, is preparing breakfast in his pajamas, using headphones to listen to a Tetris dance remix. Jumping around like a fool as he prepares the usual tofu eggs, he turns around and comes face-to-face with Raven. screams Beastboy, tofu eggs going every which way and sticking to the walls.  
  
screams Raven, dropping her tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shut up! shouted Raven. Picking up her cup and refilling it, she left to the sanctity of the couch.  
  
Scraping the tofu off of the walls, Beastboy thought, Hey, _she_ doesn't eat this stuff, and nobody will ever know I scraped it off the walls.' As he had already eaten, there was no reason for him to eat the egg substitute which would now taste like wallpaper.  
  
Woken early by the screaming, Cyborg sits half asleep at the table and begins eating the wall-flavored eggs. Spitting it out, he leaps from the table and screams: AW, MAN! THAT TASTES LIKE GLUE!  
  
If you don't like it, love it! shouted Beastboy, quickly putting food on plates for the now-present Robin and Starfire.  
  
asked Cyborg, I heard _you_ two slept together last night!  
  
I demand that you stay out of our personal business! says Starfire, posessively hugging a limp, drooling Robin to her side.  
  
End of Chapter Nine


	10. SplishSplash, Take A Bath

Orpus does not own any of these characters. Seriously. None of them.  
  
Chapter Ten: Splish-Splash, Take A Bath  
  
  
  
The screen opens on Raven, chanting her trademarked mantra: Azarath metrion zinthos... azarath metrion zinthos... azra-*  
  
GET OUT HERE, B! screamed Cyborg, sending Raven plummeting to the floor. I KNOW YOU GOT FRITOS IN THERE! FORK EM OVER NOW!  
  
With Beastboy holed up in his room, the tower was oddly quiet. Though she found it refreshing, Raven knew the silence wouldn't last; Cyborg and Starfire shared a strange flaw that caused them to break such moments of peaceful quiet. she asked, fearing the answer, why are you so obsessed with Fritos? They're just a snack.  
  
But... they're so crunchy and salty and good!  
  
I'm sorry I asked, she said to herself. I'm going to take a bath. Don't bother me. Heading to the bathroom, she thought she heard a sound like metal breaking; she deemed it inconsequential and ignored it with enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Robin was washing the dishes. It was slow going, considering how Starfire could find dirty kitchenware that had been supposedly lost for decades.  
  
Robin, more dishes! she cried with sadistic glee as she placed another considerable mountain of dishes on the counter.  
  
I can understand the laundry, but how did we ever get these many damn dishes!?  
  
she started, every time we eat, at least one piece goes missing. With us all eating so often, we begin to lose a sizeable amount of kitchenware. When so many things have mysteriously' disappeared, we are forced to purchase more. By finding all that has been lost in the past few years, we find that we are stuck with a great surplus of bowls, spoons, plates, forks, and whatever else we have.  
  
Frightened by Starfire's out-of-character response, Robin nervously continued washing the accursed eating utensils.  
  
  
  
Neck-deep in the bubbles, Raven could block out the rest of the world with less effort than it took for her to fly. It was so easy, in fact, that she didn't notice the bathroom door open.  
  
Shut up, asshole! This was the catalyst needed to wake her. You broke my door down and tossed me in the... no, I don't know where Raven went! Leave me alone! Beastboy quickly shut the door and, turning around, saw Raven peering out at him from beneath the bubbles. was the only thing he could say before fainting, a crimson trickle falling from his nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, Star?  
  
Would you like some pudding?  
  
A flash of panic crossed his face. Wh... what kind?  
  
Celebration. The flood water should be gone tomorrow, and many people have already returned to the city; the delicious pudding, however, will make _our_ victory all the sweeter.  
  
What victory? he asked. Just because the flood... As Starfire took his pruned hands in hers and gazed into his eyes, he realized what she was talking about.  
  
  
  
Coming to, Beastboy saw bubbles. Lots of bubbles. Pushing them from his face, he saw Raven there, washing her hair. His towel was on the floor. The small red river returned to his nose, and he asked: Am I dead?  
  
His question prompted a giggle from Raven, which in turn prompted the soap to explode.  
  
Am I dreaming?  
  
Ready to reveal to him her secret, she asked him, Would you like me to help you wash your back?  
  
No, I'm cool, he responded, his cheeks tinted red.  
  
lied Raven, I've got some soap in my eye. Could you help me get it?  
  
Uh-uh. Too nervous.  
  
Opening her eyes and looking at him with an amused smile, she shook her head and folded her arms under her breasts, forcing them out of the bubbles. This made his face grow to a deeper shade of red, and the trickle from his nose intensified.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Starfire had completed her pudding, which would turn out to be far more edible than her pudding of sorrow. I shall ask Raven if she would like some, she said, skipping off to the bathroom. Starfire forgot all she was planning to say when she saw Raven assisting Beastboy in what she would call the cleansing of one's back.' All three of them turned beet-red (an accomplishment for Beastboy, cause he's green), and Beastboy lost even more blood; in a somewhat related incident, the sink fell over and burst into flame. As the other Titans entered and learned, they all laughed a hearty laugh and continued about their business.  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
The city returned to normal, the world moved on. Eternity is relentless; young love turns to deep affection, deep affection turns to noble passion. Although everything changes, one must press on. Time goes by, people come and go; the Titans, however, were always there, with each other, for each other...  
  
... Forever.


End file.
